d97fandomcom-20200215-history
Music test page
Loituma - Ievan Polkka March 2011 *Supercell feat. Hatsune Miku - Melt *CaptainSparklez feat. TryHardNinja - TNT *Rebecca Black - Friday April 2011 *DaniwellP feat. Momone Mono - Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! *Karl Jenkins - Adiemus May 2011 *OneRoom feat. Hatsune Miku - From Y to Y ♥ *Unknown artist - Fiesta Leekspin July 2011 *CaptainSparklez feat. TryHardNinja - Revenge *Salp Fish - Nimbasa City August 2011 *Chris Wonfor - Animal Crossing: Jump Out fan rendition October 2011 *Lamaze-P feat. Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto and Akita Neru - Triple Baka *Schmoyoho - Auto-Tune the News #13 (language) November 2011 *Lamaze-P feat. Lon - Fukkireta *DJ Alex S. feat. ghostpolitics - Melting Pot of Alcohol (language) *Daniel Yount - Winds of Adventure December 2011 *Alexander Perls - Storm January 2012 *DJ Foggy - Come Into My Dreams *Dan Bull - SOPA Cabana February 2012 *Celtic Woman - Carrickfergus *Schmoyoho - Just A Little While March 2012 *AcousticBrony - Balladshy *Supercell - Sekiranun Graffiti April 2012 *40mP feat. Megpoid GUMI - A Town Nearing Spring *Br34ch - Owed to your '80s *kz/livetune feat. Hatsune Miku - I Wanna Be Your World May 2012 *Jo Blankenburg - Planet Earth Forever *Pony Archie - Love is in Bloom *Karl Jenkins feat. Miriam Stockley - Rain Dance June 2012 *Garry Schyman feat. Palbasha Siddique - Praan *The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid (language) *Garry Schyman feat. Alicia Lemke - Trip The Light ♥ July 2012 *Schmoyoho - Songify The News #2 (Muffins in Congress) (language) *Kurousa-P feat. Kagamine Len - Cantarella *PewPewPew - Churb August 2012 *wowaka feat. Hatsune Miku - Rolling Girl *Dixie Flatline & Supercell feat. Hatsune Miku - World is Mine *Rebecca Black - Sing It September 2012 *DJ Ryu feat. Caramellagirls - Caramelldansen *Hyuna - Bubble Pop (explicit video) October 2012 *Pink Martini - Je ne Veux Pas Travailler *4minute - Ready Go November 2012 *Scooter - One *HoehoeP feat. Kano - Hello/How are you? *Electric Fence - Junkyard America (language) December 2012 *One Direction - One Thing *Jonny Jakobsen - Carlito (Who's That Boy?) January 2013 *Kitsune² - Rock My Emotions *Mitchie M feat. Hatsune Miku - Freely Tomorrow *Mitchie M feat. Hatsune Miku - Blooming the Idol *Kou Shibasaki - Galaxias February 2013 *T-ARA - Bo Peep Bo Peep (explicit video) *SimGretina - Celestia's Ballad *Mat Kearney - Sooner or Later *OneRepublic - Good Life March 2013 *164 feat. Hatsune Miku - Shining Ray *Girls' Generation - Flower Power *Kara - Pandora *Davichi & T-ARA - We Were In Love April 2013 *Pink Martini - Una Notte a Napoli *4minute - Love Tension *Celtic Woman - The Soft Goodbye ♥ *DECO*27 feat. Hatsune Miku - Once Upon a Me ♥ *Chris Hadfield - Space Oddity May 2013 *Torabuta-P feat. Nico Nico Chorus - Toeto *DECO*27 feat. Soraru, Lon - Ai Kotoba *Hachi feat. Soraru, Lon - Matryoshka *Blue123 & NicolArmarfi - Wiosna June 2013 *Nico Nico Chorus - Bad Apple *Dixie Flatline feat. Soraru, Lon - Gemini *Kazumi Totaka - Isabelle (Start Your Game) *Robbie Williams - Millenium *J.P. Hartmann - Together Forever *4minute - Is It Poppin'? July 2013 *Girls' Generation - Mr. Taxi *Selena Gomez & The Scene - Who Says *Robbie Williams - She's The One August 2013 *2NE1 - I Love You *hapi - NTD#03 26ROAD September 2013 *Ellen McLain - Cara Mia Addio * Mitchie M feat. Hatsune Miku - Viva Happy * The Gloss - I Just Wanna Have Fun * Mika - Elle Me Dit October 2013 * Christen Noel - Don't Let Them See You Cry * Amadou & Mariam feat. Manu Chao - Sénégal Fast Food * Hot Freaks - Her Smile in Every Summer (Outset Island) November 2013 * TryHardNinja feat. CaptainSparklez - Take Back the Night * 2NE1 - Do You Love Me? * Selena Gomez & The Scene - A Year Without Rain December 2013 * Paul Van Dyk - Nothing But You * One Direction - Story Of My Life * Girl's Day - Female President (explicit video) * katsu feat. 謎の人物Ｋ- ARiA January 2014 * MARiA - SPiCa * tilt-six feat. Hatsune Miku - プラスチックボイス (Plastic Voice) * DECO*27 feat. mirto - Ai Kotoba * One Direction - Loved You First February 2014 * DECO*27 feat. Marina - Aimai Elegy * Girls' Generation - Wait A Minute * Jason Paige - Viridian City * 2NE1 - Come Back Home March 2014 * Busker Busker - 벚꽃 엔딩 (Cherry Blossom Ending) * Kanipan - Twitch Plays Pokémon * 4minute - 알려 줄게 (I'll Tell You) * Badfinger - Baby Blue April 2014 * Brown Eyed Girls - Abracadabra (explicit video) * Anaïs Delva - Libérée, délivrée * Tina Turner - Great Spirits * Ana Tijoux - 1977 May 2014 * Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi feat. Norah Jones - Black * Ana Tijoux - Creo En Ti June 2014 * DJs Ess & Gee - Auld Lang Syne July 2014 * The Beatles - Hey Jude * LeetStreet Boys - She's So Kawaii * The Beatles - Getting Better August 2014 * JimmyThumbP feat. Nico Nico Chorus - Afterglow ♥ * μ's - START:DASH * nano.RIPE - Nanairo Biyori September 2014 * GigaP & Reol - drop pop candy * The Data Processing Club - Seeno * One Direction - Fireproof October 2014 * Pile as Maki Nishikino - Aishiteru Banzai (Nightcore) * Youko Hikaza as Mio Akiyama - Don't Say 'Lazy' * Unlimited tone feat. 松藤量平 - Snow Halation November 2014 * Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwoʻole - Somewhere Over the Rainbow * Team "Hanayamata" - Hana wa Odore ya Irohaniho * BIGHEAD feat. Hatsune Miku - Sharing the World (MJQ Full Retune) December 2014 * Youko Hikaza as Mio Akiyama - Listen!! * Celtic Woman - The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun * Gatibu - Euritan dantzan * Manel - Benvolgut January 2015 * Ásgeir Trausti - Dýrð í dauðaþögn * Nanook - Ingerlaliinaleqaagut * Clã - A Paz Não Te Cai Bem * Bebop - 벚꽃엔딩 (Cherry Blossom Ending) February 2015 * The Common Linnets - Calm After the Storm * Yuri - Tiempos Mejores * Maaya Sakamoto - The Five Things I Know About How Happiness Works March 2015 * Féloche - Silbo * María Ólafsdóttir - Lítil skref * Aura Qualic feat. Hatsune Miku - Sweet Cat Dreaming April 2015 * Genki Rockets - make.believe * Backstreet Boys - Everybody * Manel - Un directiu em va acomiadar * Rhodanthe* - My Best Friends May 2015 * Ana Moura - Desfado * Deep Forest - Yuki Song * Goldfish feat. Morning Parade - Washing Over Me * GLAM - Party XXO June 2015 * Hjálmar - Leiðin Okkar Allra * The Beach Boys - Good Vibrations * Kashtin - Ishkuess * Runrig - News From Heaven July 2015 * Aaron Jacob - No-One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With |-|Expanded = |}